


The Real Purpose of Those Emergency Elevator Buttons

by LilyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a little fun before your office meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Purpose of Those Emergency Elevator Buttons

"So how long is this meeting?" Christopher hated these yearly conventions, smiling and pretending to be interested in talking to people he didn't know. He hated it almost as much as having to go into work and pretend to be interested in anything his co-workers had to say. But this year would be a better one, thanks to her. How they met is not overly romantic, he could thank last years convention for meeting Brianna. It was odd considering they lived in other states, that just so happened to be right next to each other, and just so happened to work for the same company, and were both in sales. 

"About two hours, then we can grab something to eat and go home." This year the convention just so happened to be in Brianna's home state, which was a relief for her, because she didn't have to stay in a lonely hotel room; and a relief for Christopher, because now, neither did he. 

"Really? Two hours of boring drivel? I may not survive that."

Brianna laughed, you will survive it, and pretend to like it, young man. Her laugh always made him smile. Warm, sweet, inviting. He wondered what on earth she was doing working here. 

The building lobby for the meeting was empty, as everyone had decided to go up early and mingle, possibly meet and greet new and old faces. Mingling and meeting and greeting was the furthest thing from Brianna's mind, or Christopher's for that matter. They reached the elevators, and Christopher turned and took a good look at her. 

He'd chosen not to wear a suit, opting for slacks and a dress shirt and tie, but Brianna was amazing. Even when she was wearing sweatpants and a tshirt she looked amazing, but today she had on a pencil skirt and button down blouse, both of which showed off her... assets. And heels. He started to wonder about things that had nothing to do with the meeting at all. 

Brianna pushed the button and they waited for the elevator. "If I pushed the stop elevator button, I wonder how long it would take for someone to get to us?"

"What??" Brianna turned her head and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The elevator..... if I stop it, how long do you think we would have before someone umm.. rescued us?"

"Why would you want to stop the elevator?" Brianna asked, puzzled at the question. 

"Because I don't think I can wait two hours..." Christopher looked straight at her and grinned. It was a grin she knew all too well, and she felt her face get warm. 

"Christopher! We can't do that what if we get caught!?" Brianna feigned mock surprise at his remark, but it was already too late. He knew how to excite her even if she pretended she didn't like it, and while the thought of getting caught in the act frightened her, something else was stirring in her loins, and the seed had already been planted. 

"We won't get caught, if we're quick. By the time they open the doors we'll have composed ourselves.. by the way, are you wearing panties?" 

She smiled and it was apparent he'd caught her off her guard, and now she was visibly blushing, and her heart pumped a little faster as the elevator door opened. 

They had to go up twenty floors. 

They walked into the elevator, and as the doors closed, they looked at each other, and there wasn't anything else to be said. He moved in close and pressed her up against the wall of the elevator, in a split second his mouth was on hers and she couldn't think of anything else. As the elevator ascended she felt his hands sliding up over her hips, her stomach, and across her breasts. She could feel the already stiff bulge straining through his pants, pressed against her thigh. 

His hands caressing her breasts, he moved his lips from her mouth, down to her neck. Her eyes closed she could feel his hot mouth against her skin, as she threw her head back, moans escaping her lips. He began unbuttoning her blouse, sliding his hand inside, and pulling the cups of her bra down so he could play with her breasts. Her nipples peaked as soon as his fingers touched them. He rubbed and teased each nipple making them stand at attention, and making her knees buckle. 

He moved his hand for a mere second, and slammed his palm down on the "stop elevator" button. 

The loud ringing of the alarm didn't dissuade him from his task, as he quickly pulled her skirt up to her waist, and unbuckled his belt. She helped him pull his pants open, barely capable of concentrating on what she was doing as he kissed her breasts, and slid his hand between her legs. 

She was wearing panties. He tugged them over to the side and slid one of his fingers inside of her. He could feel how wet she was and that made his cock throb even harder. She moaned and nibbled on his neck as she stroked the length of him, now out of his shorts. His mouth found hers again, and almost as quickly as he slid his tongue into her mouth, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. 

With one hand holding her up, he grabbed the throbbing erection between his legs, and slid the head of his cock up against her, teasing her clit, before sliding his head in and thrusting deep inside of her. He gasped as he felt that warm, wet pussy wrapped around his cock, and she did everything in her power to keep from screaming as he pumped, deep inside of her. Slowly at first, and then harder, faster, grinding against her body, pulling her into him, and himself deeper into her. 

It didn't feel like only a few minutes had past, and they both knew that that would be all they had before someone came to the elevator and opened the doors. He hoisted her up, held her close and started fucking her even harder, his hips bucking wildly into her. He was close, and so was she, as her pumped into her. His face buried in her neck, she opened her mouth into an O shape, and then bit down on her lower lip as she exploded and came with his cock thrusting inside her. Then she heard him groan, she knew he was cumming, and with one final thrust his body shook as he came inside of her. 

The elevator doors opened and the man standing on the other side asked if they were alright. Brianna looked down to make sure she had properly buttoned her shirt and fixed her skirt, her face was flushed but she played off their deception as best she could, and let Christopher do all the talking. The meeting went on for two hours as expected, but neither of them were listening to even half of what was being said. They just kept glancing at each other, the occasional wicked little grin. The mental imagery of their elevator tryst, made the time in the meeting fly by. Neither of them could wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> One of many stories I've written that are inspired by someone - my muse - who I choose not to name at this time. Hope you enjoy it. This was written in August of last year, there are many more to follow.
> 
> Edit: Okay so I decided to name my muse, I write stories about him, but I give him different names, different settings, etc. I do have two totally random Jon Snow stories but I haven't posted them here yet. Hope you like.


End file.
